Gordons
"Gordons" is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventy-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Vera Santamaria and directed by Sian Heder. Synopsis Taystee gets fan mail -- and an assist from an old friend. Piper lobbies Luschek to bring back kickball. Aleida tries out a new sales tactic. Plot Present Alex is trying to hide Madison's phone before the CO's come into their cells. Piper is making conversation with the CO's as they flip her room. She asks after Madison and wonders if she got an infection from the dirty shank. Alex's roommate gets body searched before it's Alex's turn. CO Hellman doesn't find anything on them. Daddy is doing pushups when Daya arrives because she's been summoned. Daddy asks her if she knows anyone in C-block and Daya says yes. Daddy tells Daya that she needs to make a buy to help out D-block. Daya says she wants to help but she doesn't have that kind of money. Daddy tells her don't worry about the money. Taystee is in her bunk when Ward arrives with more fan mail for her. Ward hands her a folded up piece of paper that she saved from the trash. It's an interview request to talk to Taystee. Taystee asks if she can even do an interview from prison and Ward says that the baby killer did one. Taystee says she doesn't know if she's the right person to be doing this. Ward asks her what happened to the feisty girl she used to be and Taystee tells her that that girl is long gone. Red is in line walking down the hall when a CO walks by with a cart full of pudding. Red looks into Florida and sees Frieda. This upsets Red. Alex goes to Piper's cell and tells her that they need to talk about Madison. Alex tells her about the cell phone and Piper asks how she got it. Alex admits to having given Madison the idea of asking Luschek to sneak it in. Piper asks if she is part of a gang now and Alex says no. Piper says she only has so many months left and is trying to keep her nose clean but that she'll get involved in this drama because of Alex. Alex tells Piper to relax. Piper asks to see the phone but Alex says no. Suddenly everyone starts clapping as Madison walks back into C-block. Madison goes to Carol's table and asks if she's still mad at her. Carol says that she's still a twit for that stunt she pulled. Madison tells her that she has a new plan and calls Alex over. Madison tells everyone that Alex helped her out. Carol tells Alex to have a seat. Alex looks back at Piper as she does. Aleida goes door to door trying to sell her NutriHerbal stuff. Nicky is on cleaning duty when she stops by Blanca's cell. She drops off a bundle full of "equipment" that will help get Blanca pregnant. Blanca asks why Nicky's helping her. Nicky says maybe it's boredom or maybe she wants to create something good. Nicky walks over to Red's cell. Nicky tells her that she misses her and Red says that she misses her too. Luschek is leading an exercise class. Daya asks Blanca if she can get her some oxycodone but Blanca says that they'll mess her up if she does help her. Daya says that she'll do anything and Blanca asks if she cleans the visitation bathroom. Daya says no but that she can get assigned. The exercise group breaks apart leaving only Gloria behind. Luschek asks about her son. Gloria can't believe he remembered. She tells him that he's okay. Gloria gives him advice about the class and how he needs to get some better music. Gloria leaves and Luschek hides the phone so that one of Madison's girls can come get it. Aleida gets a new idea of how to sell her product. Taystee is walking with her lawyer, Sylvia Guillen as she prepares Taystee for her interview. During the interview, Taystee tells the reporter that she's going to keep standing up for Poussey because Poussey can't anymore. The reporter asks if she has any regrets. Taystee says that regrets are a privilege for a people who have free will. That they aren't for people who are stuck in hell trying to survive. Taystee says no she doesn't have any regrets. She tells the reporter that the guards think that she is responsible for one of their's deaths so they spit in her food and censor her mail. Taystee says that they are locked in cages but the guards are the animals. Blanca talks to Diablo through the phone. He was supposed to have come with a condom full of semen but couldn't get off in the parking lot. Blanca tells him to go to the visitation restroom and do it there and that after he's done to leave it there. Diablo does as she says but can't do it. He finds a dirty sketch on the bathroom stall and focuses on that as he finally finishes. Alex is in her cell when commissary cart comes by. The inmate driving it asks if she wants anything but Alex says she doesn't have any money. The inmate says she has a hundred dollars. Alex looks over at Madison and the inmate says that she'll circle back around. Luschek gives the inmates a bunch of basketballs. He's trying to advertise his exercise class. Piper goes up to him and tries to blackmail him by telling him that she knows about him smuggling in cellphones. She tells him that they should bring back kickball. Luschek says he could bust her for having a cell phone but Piper says he could lose her job if they found out she got it from him. Luschek says that he'll see what he can do about bringing kickball back. Alex goes up to Madison and gives her back the phone. She asks her if she was the one who put money in her commissary account. Madison tells her to consider it an engagement gift no strings attached. Alex says that she isn't going to let her rope her into this and walks away. Red is on the sidelines complaining about Frieda to Alana Dwight and Zirconia and calls them unpopular and says that Frieda should suffer. She knows that Frieda did something to someone in Max and is dedicated to finding out who it is. She goes around asking inmates if they've heard of anything. First, she tells Mandy Walsh Baker "I'm looking for a woman-," due to Red's bad wording she replies "aren't we all sister". She then asks Claire St. John who steals her wooden stick from her mouth. She later asks Calloway who tells her of a story when she was robbed by an unknown inmate instead of Frieda's story, but finally, Sally Jo tells her to watch herself, after she accidentally insulted her friend, Carol Denning. Taystee asks Ward how she did in her interview. Ward is upset over what Taystee said about the guards. Daya is assigned to clean the visitor's restroom. There she finds Diablo's condom hidden beneath the sink and stuffs it into her shirt. Aleida has set up shop outside of the prison. She gets booted though by Rick Hopper who tells her she can't sell here. He also tells her that he wants to take her out on a date. She says okay as they both help to put away her stuff. Red sees Carol and is intimidated and hides in her bunk. Sally Jo arrives and rips Red's book forcing her to come. She is taken by Carol, Sally Jo and Hellman to the salon. There Carol tells her that her haircut can go one of two ways. Red explains why she was looking for the person that Frieda had betrayed 30 years ago. Because she wanted to find someone who was just as angry as she was at Frieda to get her back. Carol says that she's found her. Carol arranges for her girls to fix Red's hair. Daya and Blanca make the exchange at Luschek's exercise class. Daya leaves to go deliver it to Daddy but is jumped by two inmates. They tell her that their product can't cross enemy lines and proceed to beat her up. They take back the drugs and leave. Ward is in the mail room when she comes across a bin full of fan letters for Taystee. Daya gets back to Daddy and tells her that she was jumped. Daddy gets upset because they took back their product. Daya asks what she's more concerned about, her or the drugs. Daddy says that every girl that touched her is going to get their faces carved in. Daya says that's the right answer and hands her some pills that she managed to keep before they jumped her. Daddy asks if she was going to keep them and Daya says she was, but she gave it to her instead. Daddy and Daya proceed to make out on the bed. Nicky goes to the library where Blanca is laying in between the shelves. She has everything ready so that Nicky can impregnate her using Diablo's sperm. Blanca lies back while Nicky shoots the sperm into her using a straw. While Nicky is under the blanket, C-Block surrounds them. Blanca realizes she's been caught. Nicky comes up and sees that their surrounded and realizes that they're in deep shit. Ward walks by and Taystee asks if there's any mail for her. Ward lies and says no. Flashbacks Tasha Jefferson and Tamika Ward Taystee is working at Storky's with Ward. Some guys go through the drive-thru and after they're done ordering they start hitting on Taystee. Taystee tells Ward to invite them inside but after Ward gives them the food she tells them to go away. She didn't want to be a third wheel for the rest of the night. Taystee says that it would've made the night fun so Ward pulls out a blunt and says that this could make their night fun too. The two girls head to the back of the store. Taystee and Ward are smoking some weed and messing around in Storky's. The door to the restaurant opens and in walks Michael Spence. He pulls a gun on her and asks for the money from the cash register. Taystee tells him that if she opens it this late the alarm will go off and turn on the cameras. He then asks for her Jordans and she gives them over reluctantly. He leaves. Taystee is upset and Ward gets up quickly to lock the door. Ward asks if she's okay and Taystee tells her that tonight was supposed to be her night to clean up. Ward says that Taystee knows she cleans up better when she's high. Ward asks if the place really has security cameras and Taystee says no the place is too cheap. Taystee and Ward are locking up Storky's for the night. Ward says that Taystee saved her life tonight. Ward can't believe that Michael took her Jordans. Taystee tells her that those weren't Jordans but Gordons, knockoffs. The two girls come to the crosswalk and hug before going their separate ways. Memorable Quotes Galleries TBA. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren (credit only) *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales (credit only) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett (credit only) *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes (credit only) *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (credit only) *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (credit only) *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio (credit only) *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera *Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Susan Heyward as Tamika Ward *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz Co-Stars *Karina Ortiz as Margarita *Miguel Izaguirre as Diablo *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrotsos as Greg Hellman *Branden Wellington as CO Jarod Young *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Henny Russell as Carol Denning *Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng *Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland *A.C. Davison as Mr. Daniels *Corwin C. Tuggles as Dru *Joel Bess as Cal *Michele Tauber as Large Woman *Tadashi Mitsui as Frail Old Man *Bryce Lorenzo as Hard Beautiful Girl *Nedra McClyde as Sylvia Guillen *Ezra Barnes as Eli Franklin *Phumzile Sitole as Akers *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Jo Lampert as Marie Brock *Deborah Unger Deborah Unger as Mandy Walsh Baker *Vickie Warehime as Claire St. John *Callie Calloway as Delissa Reynolds *Brooke Davis as Sally Jo *Hector Lincoln as Visiting Boyfriend *Lily Lewinter as Five-year-Old *Blair Goldberg as Visiting Woman *Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal *Naomi Lorrain as Kelly Lee Glenna *Eric Focused Wright as Cute One *Avionce Hoyles as Bookish Roy *Adam Rashad Glenn as Michael Spence *Marisol Correa as Calloway (uncredited) Music TBA. Trivia TBA. Navigations Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Taystee's Flashback Category:Tamika's Flashback